Rompecorazones
by Chia Moon
Summary: Daisuke tiene ya 25 años y tiene que encontrar una mujer ya. Pero las cosas no son tan fáciles cuando eres un desgraciado en el amor. O quizás, es que lo que buscabas, siempre lo has tenido delante.


Cumpliendo un reto sorpresa de mi Waifu del foro **Ahiru-san**.

* * *

 **Su HC fue el siguiente:**

Daisuke va a cumplir 25 (o por ahí) y se siente pésimo porque está soltero y su familia lo está presionando para que siente cabeza de una vez por todas y se consiga una esposa. Taichi y sus amigos intentan ayudarlo a conseguir una novia, idean un plan muy loco y llegan al extremo de buscar a las elegidas del resto del mundo (Noriko, Keiko, Catherine, Mina, las hermanas rusas, etc.) y cada una va saliendo con Daisuke en citas programadas que acaban de forma desastrosa porque Daisuke siempre termina arruinándolo todo de alguna manera.

 _ **Y esta, la cagada que yo hice xD :**_

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título: Rompe corazones.**

 **Pareja: Daiyako (entre otras: Taiora, Yamakari y Mishiro)**

 **Género: Humor/ romance.**

 **Ranking: T.**

 **Advertencias: OOC, IC, humor rancio.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

º **Rompecorazones** º

.

.

Daisuke bufó por tercera vez mientras miraba fijamente la jarra de cerveza en su mano. No es que la bebida tuviera algo de sumo interés, es que simplemente, no estaba de humor. Los demás hombres de su pandilla estaban riéndose a carcajada, insinuándose a chicas o simplemente hablando de futbol.

Futbol. Y él no hacía caso.

Tenía veinticinco años exactamente. La edad suficiente de tener un trabajo fijo, un coche, un hogar. De salir con sus amigos de vez en cuando. De disfrutar lo que le quedaba de juventud.

Pero es que a él le faltaban todas esas cosas.

Sus sueños de llevar una empresa de fideos no iba demasiado bien. Más bien, en Japón no podía ver frutos todavía. Pareciera que todo el mundo le hubiera leído la mente. Coche. No. Solo una destartalada moto que necesitaba un buen arreglo que no podía pagar. Y en cuanto al hogar… seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres.

Suspiró.

Ese era el problema. Sus padres.

Desde que Jun abandonara el nido cinco años atrás, finalmente casada y estable, las miradas se posaron en él. Esperaron cinco años. Sí. Justos. En lugar de un regalo de cumpleaños, sus padres le expusieron un ultimátum.

—Búscate una buena mujer.

Su padre había encendido un cigarro mientras se lo decía. Daisuke había dejado caer el mando de la consola. Su madre había asentido junto a su padre, ofreciéndole el cenicero.

—Creemos, sinceramente hijo, que ya estás lo suficiente mayor como para buscarte una mujer que te quiera. Deberías de haber superado ya tu frustración hacia aquella chica. Era demasiado guapa para ti.

Daisuke recordaba la sensación de muchos cuchillos clavarse en su pecho ante el recuerdo de Hikari y su desterrado amor. Ella siempre había estado más enamorada de un rubio de ojos azules que de él. Más bien, para él no existía más que como amigo. Que sus padres se lo recordaran el mismo día de su cumpleaños era como recibir una puñalada por doble.

—Date un regalo por tu cumpleaños— lo animó su padre pasando una mano por la espalda de su mujer.

Daisuke había puesto cara de asco, recogido sus cosas y se había marchado con unos colegas demasiado felices, celebrando un cumpleaños que ni siquiera sentía.

Antes de salir, su padre le había gritado que no volviera hasta conseguir una cita.

Era la una y media de la mañana y estaba rodeado de hombres. Las camareras no le llamaban la atención y para remate, estaban más interesadas en el rubio Ishida.

—¿Qué ocurre, Daisuke?

Taichi, tambaleante, se acercó a él para pasarle el brazo por los hombros. Tai no era de beber más que en fiestas y aunque tenía una increíble resistencia al alcohol, cuando este lo superaba, ya daba tumbos e hipaba. Solía meterse con todo el mundo o gastar bromas pesadas, pero Yamato siempre estaba para detenerle de algún modo.

Daisuke, pese a su corazón roto con Hikari, continuaba admirando a Taichi como nunca.

Quizás por eso sus palabras casi salieron solas.

—Necesito una mujer.

Tai retrocedió, mirándole con las cejas arqueadas.

—Oye, puedo ser muy sexy y todo eso. Estar borracho como una cuba, pero aún así no me van esas cosas como crees.

Daisuke le miró sin comprender, hasta que se dio cuenta. Levantó las manos a riesgo de tirar su cerveza.

—¡No es eso! ¡De verdad! ¡Dios!

Hizo un gesto de macho y volvió a coger su cerveza, vaciándola de un trago. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, tan revoltosos como él mismo.

—Necesito una mujer. Una cita. Antes de que mis padres me pongan de patitas en la calle.

Taichi dejó el vaso de licor con hielo a medio beber sobre la mesa. Le miró con detenimiento, rascándose la barbilla.

—Bueno, ya tienes más que edad suficiente para salir con mujeres. Ya pensábamos que estabas cayendo en el lado contrario y no te atrevías a decírnoslo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — cuestionó inseguro.

Tai señaló con la cabeza hacia una esquina, donde Ken bebía mientras hablaba de algo con Iori, a saber qué, pero que hizo que su compañero, su mejor amigo, riera. Le costó atar cabos, hasta que lo consiguió.

—Ey, lo mismo se podría decir de ti y Yamato— protestó ofendido.

Taichi torció el gesto mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. Daisuke no quería ni mirarlo.

—¿Cuándo vas a perdonarle?

Daisuke sabía que nunca.

—Si hubiera sido Takeru el que te ganara, lo soportarías mejor. ¿Verdad?

Sí. Daisuke no podía perdonar al Ishida tan fácilmente. Podría haber llegado a perdonar a Takeru. Pero el rubio de ojos azules que Hikari había amado siempre no era el menor, sí el mayor de los dos hermanos de tales rasgos.

Para Taichi también había sido una sorpresa, pero el castaño había terminado aceptándolos a la larga. Daisuke no. Y por la forma en que los hermanos se trataban, Daisuke juraría que Takeru tampoco se lo perdonaba a su hermano.

Pero esa ya era otra historia. Agua pasada, como solían decir. Aunque el resentimiento continuara ahí por su parte.

—Eso no importa ahora— bufó—. Necesito tener una cita como sea. Con una chica de verdad.

Taichi volvió a rascarse la barbilla, confuso.

—¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó.

—Que todavía estoy pensando en cómo son las chicas no reales para ti— bromeó. Daisuke se golpeó la frente. Taichi bebido era un grano en el culo a veces.

—¿De qué hablan?

Daisuke volvió la cabeza Koushiro. Era raro que estuviera ahí y que Mimi le hubiera dejado salir de sus zarpas de amante insaciable. El pelirrojo apenas había bebido. Quizás el más sereno de ellos. Pues aunque Joe les había dado una serie de consejos y medidas, era el que estaba dormido y babeándole la barra a la camarera.

—Pues que aquí el amigo necesita citas. Y mira por donde, Koushiro tiene una gran lista de gente que conoce que quizás no vendría bien— sonrió el castaño mayor. Daisuke le miró preocupado y Koushiro ansioso.

—Taichi-San. ¿Acaso quieres que abuse de la confianza que las chicas elegidas han puesto en mí para… hacer una fábrica de citas para Daisuke? No te ofendas, Daisuke, pero…

—No seas tan remilgado, Izzi— murmuró Taichi sonriendo con malicia—. O le diré a Mimi lo que tú y yo sabemos.

El pelirrojo enrojeció y negó repetidas veces. Daisuke se preguntó de qué demonios hablaban, pero era claro que ese tema era algo que no saldría de esos dos. Al menos, mientras Tai pudiera tener así controlado a Izumi en sus redes.

—Está bien. Veré que puedo hacer.

Sacó su móvil y tras trastear con él un rato, les miró.

—Venid mañana a mi casa. Os diré cosas.

—

.

Taichi fue a buscarle a las diez y media de la mañana. Daisuke no comprendía de dónde continuaba sacando tanta energía tras una noche de borrachera. Quizás simplemente es que Sora le había tirado de la cama, como el mismo Taichi hacia con él.

—Dios. Esto es peor que cuando yo viví soltero por dos años. No me extraña que tus padres quieran deshacerse de ti.

Daisuke le miró con una ceja arqueada mientras se rascaba el trasero. Iba en calzoncillos, despeinado y eructó nada más entrar al cuarto de baño. Taichi pensó que aquello era demasiado hasta para él, que era un Tío.

¿Cómo podía Daisuke pensar en traer una chica a esa porquería de habitación que tenía? Si ya le quitaba puntos vivir con sus padres, más le quitaría tener una habitación donde en cualquier esquina podía asaltarte una cucaracha.

Cuando finalmente salieron, Taichi estaba pálido y se abanicaba la cara. Daisuke pensó que era demasiado exagerado y que vivir con una chica le había hablandado.

—Uy. Uy. Que ambos vayáis juntos a algún lado es peligroso.

Ambos hombres se detuvieron. Miyako iba en dirección contraria, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los largos cabellos recogidos en una coleta y las gafas grandes de antaño. Según ella, una muestra importante de su personalidad que no pensaba cambiar aunque fuera vieja.

Daisuke pensaba que ella sí había cambiado.

Tras su corta relación con Ken, Miyako había cambiado algunos de sus hábitos. Ya no gritaba a los hombres como en antaño para que le dieran hijos. Tampoco se enamoraba de todo lo que llevara pantalones o tuviera una cara hermosa. Se había vuelto más responsable y además, atractiva.

Ken le había confesado alguna que otra vez que Miyako era una bomba de mujer. Tanto fuera como dentro de la cama. Daisuke había hecho un gesto de incredulidad y pese a que algo dentro de su pecho le molestaba, simplemente le dio una palmada como felicitación por haber conseguido llevarse a la chica a la cama.

—Solo vamos a casa de Koushiro— respondió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Miyako sonrió, acercándose hacia ellos y mirándoles por encima de sus enormes gafas.

Tenía unos ojos preciosos.

—Hum. Suena sospechoso. Casualmente tengo un mensaje de Mimi diciendo que quería verme porque Koushiro iba a tener rato de chicos.

—Y a eso vamos— puntuó Taichi pasándole un brazo por el hombro y tirando de él.

Daisuke protestó y dando una última mirada hacia ella, se alejaron.

—

.

Koushiro abrió una lista de chicas en su ordenador y se reflejó en la pantalla del salón. Daisuke y Taichi se inclinaron para ver mejor. Fotografías de chicas elegidas del mundo empezaron a aparecer. Daisuke se frotó los cabellos.

—Senpai. ¿Podemos tirar un poco más hacia Japón?

Taichi le dio un codazo.

—No seas remilgado. Además, puedes llegar en nada hasta donde sea. ¿O no?

Daisuke lo sopeso y asintió.

—Nada de alarmarse— intervino Koushiro mirando su teléfono—. Las chicas están en Japón. Keiko. Noriko. Anna está de visita… por ejemplo, claro.

Daisuke le vio fruncir la nariz y mover los dedos por la pantalla rápidamente. Cuando una respuesta llegó, se puso del color de su pelo y carraspeó.

Daisuke por un instante, pudo sentir envidia. Koushiro tenía una relación estable pese a lo tímido que era. Taichi tenía una relación estable pese a estar como una cabra y sus meteduras de pata.

¿Por qué él no podía?

—

.

Su primera cita fue preparada con Noriko. Daisuke apenas la recordaba y fue Koushiro quien se encargó de refrescarle la memoria.

—Ella estuvo poseída con la semilla oscura, ¿recuerdas? Empezamos a seguirla y…

—Sí, sí— zanjó.

Gracias a los contactos de Koushiro, habían quedado para cenar en un restaurante que claramente, se saldría de su presupuesto. Pero el pelirrojo alegaba que el dueño le debía un enorme favor y que podían comer hasta hartarse.

Y quizás ese fuera su error.

Noriko era tan repipi como había demostrado cuando estaba poseída. O más bien, no supo tolerar que él comiera de esa forma tan abierta. Tenía hambre. Su paga no daba más y tener un buffet delante de sus ojos era como el paraíso. Se olvidó de ella, de sus modales y especialmente, de que eructar delante de una dama, estaba terriblemente mal visto. O peor, tirarle encima tu pollo con salsa.

La cachetada le valió como por años.

Cuando se lo contó a los chicos, estos se rieron por días.

Koushiro le prometió arreglarle otra cita.

—

.

A Daisuke no le hizo tanta gracia. Pateó una lata de refresco que dio de lleno contra los zapatos de alguien. La chica gritó y él se apresuró a disculparse, sorprendiéndose al ver a Miyako.

—Jope, Daisuke. Estas medias son carísimas— protestó sacudiéndose las piernas.

Daisuke se agachó para ayudarla y por primera vez, notó que contaba con unas buenas piernas. Ambos se miraron, repentinamente inquietos. Daisuke se puso en pie para sacar su cartera. Ella rio.

—No lo decía en ese sentido, bobo. Es que son caras para lavar. No te preocupes.

De todas maneras, él dudaba tener dinero para darle, así que fue un total alivio sus palabras.

Sin darse cuenta, como en antaño, años se sentaron en cualquier bar para tomar algo. Hablaron de cosas estúpidas, sin sentido. De tiempo atrás, pero manteniendo a Ken siempre a un lado.

Cuando le comentó acerca de su horrorosa cita, ella se carcajeó tanto, que casi le salió la bebida por la nariz. Daisuke frunció el ceño e infló los mofletes.

—Claro. Las chicas lo tenéis más fácil— gruñó entregándole una servilleta.

Miyako puso morros mientras se limpiaba.

—¿Fácil? Chico, vosotros os ponéis los vaqueros, las deportivas y una camisa y ya estáis perfectos. Nosotras tenemos que pintarnos, preparar un vestido, medias, zapatos, peinado y para colmo, tenemos que depilarnos porque a los señoritos no os gustan los pelos en el cuerpo.

Daisuke se sintió mareado. Apretó los labios y los dedos alrededor del vaso. Entre dientes, siseó.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo es una mujer con pelo.

—

.

Su segunda cita también fue un desastre. Keiko era adorable. De sonrojos tiernos y muy guapa. Pero con un sentido del humor horrendo. Todo lo que Daisuke soltaba por su boca era un completo caos para ella.

Si se reía de una botella de agua porque tuviera forma de una planta, malo. Si bromeaba con el agua de la fuente, peor. Cada vez que una de sus bromas aparecía, Keiko no se reía para nada. Era como una tumba. Sin embargo, sí le hicieron gracia los payasos que él tanto aborrecía o el bromista de turno que decidió dejarle un tanga en el bolsillo y que le confundieran con un pervertido.

—

.

—Ha sido un desastre.

Miyako le ofreció una cerveza.

Estaban sentados en la escalera de su casa y hacía calor. Pero menos que en casa de la mujer. Se le acababa de romper el aire acondicionado y mientras esperaban al técnico, era mejor estar fuera que dentro.

Se la había vuelto a encontrar en la calle, mientras ella se peleaba con la compañía de la electricidad y tiraba su móvil nuevo a una fuente. Daisuke había tenido que ponerse pringado de agua sucia hasta las rodillas.

Mientras ella reía y se lo agradecía, le invitó a una cerveza en su casa al tener que esperar al técnico.

Daisuke decidió contarle su estrepitosa cita.

—¿Y lo dudas? — dijo ella estirando las piernas y cruzándolas por los tobillos—. Keiko es sumamente tímida. Las bromas tuyas no funcionan con ella. Jamás te la ligarías de ese modo.

—Koushiro y Taichi creyeron que sí— protestó dando un trago a su bienvenida y refrescante cerveza.

Miyako rodó los ojos, tan grandes y llamativos incluso con sus enormes lentes. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño y Daisuke pudo ver que su cuello era agradable. Tal y como Ken había dicho una vez, tenía una pequeña marca en forma de luna.

Maldito fuera Ken Ichijouji.

—¿Y crees que debiste de hacerles caso? Esos dos tienen chicas extraordinarias que a veces me pregunto cómo pueden sostenerlas. En serio, Daisuke. Ni Keiko ni Noriko eran tus chicas ideales.

Por supuesto, ella nunca diría nada de Hikari. Y él se lo agradeció.

Con toda el alma.

—

.

Su tercera cita fue con Anna. Y también, un desastre. La rubia era hermosa, sí, pero continuaba con su serio problema de entender el japonés. Daisuke se sintió como un estúpido intentando por todos los medios darle a entender cada cosa.

Para más irritación, Taichi les había dado entradas para un partido de futbol. La chica se marchó, sí. Pero Daisuke maldijo a su pobre billetera cuando le rompió un diente con a saber qué diantres llevaba en el bolso. ¿Un martillo, quizás?

Las extranjeras, claramente, no eran sus predilectas.

—

.

Miyako se reía tanto que él hizo un mohín.

Le había arreglado el aire, aún así, ella iba en pantalones cortos, camiseta de tirantas y a diferencia del resto de las veces que la había visto, volvía a llevar el cabello suelto como en antaño. Y largo.

Daisuke había querido enterrar sus dedos en él muchas veces. De niño lo había intentado. Cuando Miyako se percató, recordaba como él había tirado de sus cabellos para evitar que se diera cuenta de sus motivos. ÉL se ganó una bofetada y ella soltó algunas lágrimas y regaños.

Ahora, para su vergüenza, se dio cuenta de que era muy diferente. Deseaba enterrarlos y dejarlos ahí. Quizás mientras algo pasaba entre sus cuerpos.

Maldijo entre dientes.

—No te rías más de mis desgracias, mujer.

—¡Es que es para reírse! ¡Llevarla a un partido de futbol! ¿De quién fue la brillante idea? — exclamó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos—. Espera, espera. No me lo digas: De Taichi—. Cuando él asintió, volvió a carcajearse—. ¡Este hombre no aprende!

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Taichi lo hizo como un acto de buena fe!

—Eso no lo dudo, Daisuke— reconoció ella con toda la seriedad que los restos de risa le permitieron—. Pero no todas las mujeres son como Sora, que aman el futbol hasta durmiendo. Yo, por ejemplo, ni me interesa.

—En tus tiempos te interesaba.

Miyako entristeció las cejas. Movió los labios hasta forma una coqueta o, perfecta y pestañear.

Daisuke maldijo entre dientes por haber traído a la mente aquel viejo recuerdo.

Miyako solo veía el futbol por Ken.

—

.

La cuarta cita llegó cuando menos lo esperaba. Taichi llegó tirándolo de la cama y alegando que ya tenía todo preparado. Tras darse una ducha, llegó al lugar indicado, pero no había ni rastro de la chica. Koushiro le llamó más tarde.

—¿Has encontrado a tu cita?

Daisuke estaba estupefacto.

—¿Encontrarla?

—Sí. Deberías de ser capaz de verla a simple vista. No la hagas esperar. No soporta que se llegue tarde.

El joven había mirado a su alrededor sin comprender. ¿Cómo podía ver entre aquella muralla de flores? Todo el paisaje parecía haber sido sacado de un cuento de hadas francés.

Caminó un poco y entonces, la halló. Sentada educadamente en una silla, sosteniendo una taza de té refinadamente. Con los ojos cerrados para saborearlo a la perfección.

—Llegas tarde, Daisuke Motomiya. Los hombres que llegan tarde dejan mucho que desear.

Daisuke no se molestó ni en intentar calmarla. Se dio la vuelta, totalmente descortés, y se marchó.

Catherine no era para nada su tipo de mujer.

—

.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

Miyako arqueó una ceja mientras le mostraba un calcetín sudado antes de tirárselo en la cara. Daisuke maldijo mientras lo tiraba al cesto de la ropa sucia. ¿En qué momento exactamente se había dejado convencer para permitirle ayudarle a recoger su habitación? Miyako había insistido en pasar a saludar a sus padres y cuandito que entró en su dormitorio, se remangó.

Mientras de su boca salían muchísimas negativas, la mujer asintió y empezó con el aseo, arrastrándolo consigo. Daisuke encontró cosas que ni recordaba tener.

—Por supuesto que no. Fue descortés dejarla tirada, sí. Pero ese tipo de chica claramente no es tu tipo. Si con Keiko y Noriko fue mal precisamente por esas dos cualidades tuyas: ¿qué les llevó a pensar que Catherine sería mejor opción?

—Ni idea— reconoció—. La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía que ella era mi cita.

Miyako suspiró y sacó una pila de revistas que había ido colocando. Daisuke tragó. Ella le miró como si nada.

—¿No te enfadas?

—Debería— murmuró ella pensativa—. Tienes veinticinco años. Eres soltero y necesitas una distracción. Ya que no tienes novia, un cinco contra uno va bien, ¿eh?

Miyako rio entre dientes. Daisuke no supo bien si darle un beso en la boca, morirse de vergüenza o simplemente pensar que era la mejor mujer del mundo.

Hasta que le tiró las revistas a la cabeza al encontrar un condón entre sus cosas.

Daisuke tenía demasiada vergüenza para explicarle qué hacía ahí y cómo llegó. La culpa fue de Takeru en su día, cuando alegó que un chico debía de conocer sus medidas para estar listo a la hora de comprar un condón y cuidarse. Daisuke, inocentemente, se compró unas cuantas para dar con su tamaño.

La peor fue la goma* que más le apretó.

Y era la que Miyako, para su desgracia, había encontrado.

—

.

La cuarta cita fue totalmente más desastre que la primera. Primero, tuvo que contar con Ken para poder viajar junto con Imperialdramon. Aguantar el sermón que Genai les dio después de la aventura y con lo cual, llegó tarde.

Para terminar, Ken iba de carabina y no fue plato de buen gusto. Naturalmente. ¿Quién quiere una cita con un chico que se ha traído a su mejor amigo? Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio.

Mina, pese a toda su paciencia y buena fe, lo mando a tomar saco con buenas palabras.

Otro desastre para sumar a su lista.

Terminó volviendo a casa con Ken de mal humor y con días de castigo por parte de Genai.

—

.

—Esto claramente es un desastre. No termina de ir a ningún buen punto, demonios— masculló dejándose caer en la cama.

Miyako le miró desde su altura. Era alta para ser mujer. Siempre lo había sido. Pero a él no le importaba. Nunca le había importado.

Tenía una brocha en una mano, mientras con la otra se tiraba de una camiseta suya que se había puesto tras mancharse de pintura, para cubrirse lo más que podía los cortos pantalones que llevaba. Tenía restos de blanco en la mejilla del susodicho producto. Ah. Y en la nalga que se escapaba del dichoso pantalón.

Daisuke tenía las manos llenas de pintura y las uñas. Incluso el mono que llevaba puesto y los calcetines viejos.

Miyako se había tomado muy en serio la limpieza de su cuarto. Hasta hizo una fecha para pintar. Y ahí la tenía, brocha en mano y una mirada estudiosa. Había sido ruidosa mientras daba órdenes para pintar. Le había gritado alguna que otra vez. Se habían pelado por quién se comía el último bollo de carne.

Todo lo mismo de siempre. Siempre la misma chica.

—¿Y siempre he estado mirando al lado equivocado? — murmuró.

Miyako se rozó bajo la nariz pensativa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Daisuke intentó por todos los medios no reírse de ella ante el perfecto bigote de pintura que se acababa de hacer.

—Si he estado mirando hacia el lugar equivocado. La chica equivocada. He buscado donde no debía.

—¿Quieres decir, una chica que no esté en la lista de Koushiro?

—No. En realidad no me refiero a eso.

Porque Miyako también estaba como propuesta en la lista de Koushiro. Solo que el pelirrojo la había descartado directamente, al igual que él y Taichi.

—Quizás he tenido delante a la chica todo el tiempo y no he sido capaz de darme cuenta. A eso me refería.

Miyako le miró con seriedad y tan fija, que le hubiera hecho tragar de miedo. Pero aquel dichoso bigote blanco no ayudaba en absoluto. Daisuke se echó a reír y se pasó un dedo ante la indignada mirada de la muchacha.

—¡Daisuke! ¡Y yo que pensaba que habías madurado lo suficiente!

—Es tu bigote. Tu bigote.

—¿Qué? ¡Yo no tengo bigote!

La escandalizada chica se llevó las manos al lugar y entonces reaccionó. Al verse la brocha en las manos y sentir la pegajosa sensación de la pintura. Ambos se miraron antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Él se levantó con un trapo limpio y se acercó para limpiarle las manchas. Ella inclinó la cabeza para facilitárselo, mirándole.

—Estas gafas— protestó, quitándoselas y dejándolas a un lado—. Todas las chicas de tú edad usan lentillas. ¿Por qué tú no?

Miyako infló los mofletes.

—Me gustan mis gafas. Son mi seña personal. Anda, limpia bien.

Él la miró un instante y con un chasquido de lengua, la limpio. Sus dedos pasando por encima de su piel suave. Su mano, demasiado callosa tras largas horas tirando de un carro en el que nadie compraba nada.

Sus ojos, grandes y sinceros, que no le miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Sí. Podía eructar delante de Miyako, que seguramente después de darle una colleja y reírse, cuando la timidez se le pasara, se uniría a él. Estaba seguro de que ella no necesitaría un jardín de flores para tomar el té. Y que entendería sus chistes sin duda alguna. Y ya estaba más que acostumbrada a sus payasadas.

Oh. Y odiaba los payasos tanto como él. Si recordaba aquel día en el parque, cuando todos habían ido buscando restos de un digimon y apareció un payaso preguntándole la situación, ella gritó y le golpeó con todas sus ganas, alegando que los payasos eran horribles.

Daisuke le dio la razón aquel día y todos les miraron como si fueran bichos raros que se hubieran juntado.

Apartó el trapo para observar lo que hubiera logrado. No quedaban restos de pintura y la zona superior de su labio estaba enrojecida. Tenía sus dedos justo sobre su mandíbula, delicada, como si pudiera romperse en nada. Ella, que siempre parecía tan fuerte.

—Bueno, si vas a besarme mejor hazlo ya, porque me va a dar torticolis a este paso.

Daisuke chasqueó la lengua. Miyako sonrió y era una sonrisa preciosa. Coqueta, femenina. De esas que te gustaban besar.

Y él se inclinó, posando con torpeza sus labios, demasiado brusco, demasiado alterado. Miyako protestó y lo empujó del pecho para lamerse los labios con enfado.

—Dolió.

Daisuke maldijo entre dientes, rascándose el enredado cabello.

—Ven— rio ella.

En lugar de enfadarse con su torpeza, ella le enseñó.

Le enseñó a besar. A buscar los lugares que le gustaba. A sentir placer al morder los labios. A chupar. A que su lengua era algo más que un simple músculo gustativo.

También le enseñó donde debían ir sus manos. Que una primera vez, por más que fuera torpe y exageradamente vergonzosa, podía ser terriblemente divertida y placentera. Que las segundas veces estaban mucho mejor y las terceras ya eran adicción.

Le enseñó a comer de su boca, a jugar con sus manos por su cuerpo. Le enseñó a reírse sin miedo de su propio cuerpo.

Y desde luego, le enseñó que ser un rompecorazones, en el lado negativo de la palabra hacia su persona, no siempre es tan terrible. Quizás, solo miras a otro lado de donde debes mirar.

—

.

—¿No necesitas más citas? — cuestionó aliviado Koushiro.

Daisuke negó.

Silbaba, apoyado contra la pared mientras miraba su móvil. Taichi y Koushiro le miraron intrigados.

—¿Quién es ella?

Daisuke les miró con un deje de embobamiento que, según decía Taichi, Sora lo catalogaba como el bobo enamorado.

—¿Nos la presentas? — animó Tai.

Daisuke se encogió de hombros.

—Si ya la conocéis. Está en esa lista enorme que tiene Koushiro de chicas.

Los mayores se miraron con intriga. Ambos inclinaron la cabeza en la larga lista.

Daisuke salió silbando.

Tenía una oferta de un banco que no podía rechazar. Además, ese día, debía encargarse de una mudanza.

Sus padres, como regalo de emancipación, le habían entregado una moto nueva.

¿Podía salir algo más redondo?

Sí, que Miyako le estaba esperando. Con una de sus camisetas, un pantalón ajustado y una cerveza especialmente fría para él.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***:** Sigue hablando del condón. Compró una de menor tamaño, así que se hizo daño xD

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Chia S.R**

 **11 de Febrero del 2016.**


End file.
